The Legend of Zelda Echoes of Twilight
by Origzaroth
Summary: My first fanfiction ever about Link and what Midna mean't by "see you later"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda and i probably never will

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so hope you enjoy it.

**The Legend of Zelda:**

the echoes of twilight

**Prologue**

"Link... I... See you later." those words still echoed in his head. Why had she done that she didn't have to shatter the mirror it wouldn't have done anything nobody knew about it. Plus those that did had been chosen by the gods so they wouldn't have anything malicious in their heart. It had been a year since Link the blue eyed beast had battled through thousands of monsters and finally fought the lord of darkness Ganondorf. He may have been given thousands of rupees and had thousands of girls throw themselves at him. He still lived at his tree house in the Ordon province. After Link had saved the world Ordon became a bustling town people coming and going in the Hundreds.

"Hey LIINNNK! Wake up it's already Morning!" Yelled Illia at the familiar tree house that was just outside of the town. A shadowy bump moved in the window and yelled down "COME ON IT'S MY DAY OFF! CAN'T YOU LET ME SLEEP?" Illia replied "No I don't think I'm gonna besides its been a year don't you wanna go meet Zelda and go to the mirror?"

"No actually I don't think I want to." quickly replied the shadowy mass

"Well then you better be decent before I come up there to kick you butt!" yelled Illia as she stomped up the ladder. SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM "LINK YOU UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!"

"why don't you just leave me alone" said Link as he unlocked the door.

The door swung open revealing a Hylian man in a filthy green tunic that was definitely slept in. "So why again did you want me to go to this meeting thing?" said Link

"because its honorary and you were the one who defeated Ganondorf and saved the world. so I think you need to be there now you go to the spring and clean yourself while I clean your... its a tunic right?"

"well its not a dress!" glared the Hylian hero.

"Okay okay no need to be so grumpy." smirked the Ordon girl as she steered Link to his bedroom.

There was the click as Link's Chain mail slide to the floor. he then slipped into his familiar Ordon clothes. "So how's life been since I went on that trip?" he said trying to make conversation with Illia.

"don't try to talk just give me the tunic and go take a bath because you really need one" the Ordon said wrinkling her nose. "Now go" she said pushing Link towards the door handing him soap and a towel. Ill send Epona over when your tunic is clean.

"Okay see you when I get back."

Link sighed as he walked to the spring he hated memories he HATED having to reminisce about events that happened before. Link sighed in relaxation he always loved relaxing at the spring.

"Hello Blue-eyed beast." said the spirit of the spring. "It's been a long time since I seen you."

"yeah I know."

"Something is troubling you what is wrong?"

"Nothing much just that as you probably already know that I hate reliving stuff that happened in the past I just don't want to go and celebrate that loss of many people."

"then don't think of it like that think of it like you are honoring those that are lost in the fight and prepare for the future. Also you shouldn't be worried the end of Ganon is not the end of your story."

"wait what? what do you mean by that what else am I suppose to do."

"in due time you shall know how important that twillian girl is."

"TELL ME WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!" Link yelled

"in due time worrier of twilight in due time." said the spirit dissolving into the water.

Splash! The spirit of the spring had just splashed him with water. "Okay so I guess that means you want me to go now?" he said angrily. He quickly changed back into his Ordon clothes after he dried himself off. Just as he got his shirt on he heard the stomp of horse hooves as his trusty stead Epona appeared from the forest. "hey girl I guess Illia has my clothes ready?" Epona neighed a response. "Okay well let's not leave the Mayor's girl waiting." he joked as he jumped onto Epona's back and spurred her forward towards his house.

"good luck our hero. you will need it." whispered the spirit as Link rode out of sight.


	2. The Twilian need a Savior

_Chapter 1_

The Twillian need a savior

"So have you been seeing anyone lately Illia?" asked Link with a curiosity

"No, I haven't been able to since we were kidnapped and returned and then dad decided he had to teach me how to run the town so I haven't had much of a social life."

"Oh, well maybe you and I could go hang out sometime?"

Illia smiled "aw that's so nice."

"So will you?"

"Maybe."

"What does that mean."

"Ill answer you when you get back."

"aw come on! please answer now!"

"nope I'll see you after the memorial."

Link sighed as he was pushed out of the door. "okay then I'll see you later." Come on Epona it's time to go see Zelda. Little did he know he might not get an answer from Illia.

Link spurred Epona towards hyrule castle. "HEEEEEEEEYYYY Mr. Link here is your mail." "thank you mail-man." Link opened the letter and started to read

_Dear Link,_

_ I know this is last minute but I got a vision from the sages that said they had to how us something so we decided that we will go to the temple for the memorial. The gerudo even provided us with some of their rare foods. I will see you there soon. _

_ sincerely,_

_ Zelda._

"Great so I guess we have to go to Lake Hylian."

Epona neighed in response.

After several minutes, 20 rupees and a whole lot of complaining Link finally got to the to mirror of twilight.

"Link, I'm so glad you made it!" said Zelda with disbelief in her voice. "I didn't think you would make it!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't gonna show up but Illia got my lazy butt up." replied Link letting all his exhaustion show.

"So she did get you up I guess I owe her 5o rupees." said Zelda curtly

"So you paid her to get me up!" yelled Link.

"sorry I just knew that you wouldn't get up if I showed up so I thought maybe Illia would do it for me but I didn't even think she would do it." said Zelda lowering her voice in embarrassment.

"Oh, well..." said Link now him getting embarrassed.

"Well, I'm here now so let's get this over with." said Link Impatient with this conversation.

"_The hero is correct let us proceed with why we called you here."_ said the Sages

"don't you ever find in annoying that you all talk at the same time?" asked Link

The Sages stared at him for a moment "_anyway, Link hero of Time your quest is not yet over there is still one thing you must do to maintain balance in the' world''_"

`Link asked sounding irritated "What do you mean?"

"He means that you must go to the twilight realm and protect the twili from a terrible being of mass destruction." said Lanayru.

"Whoa when did you get there?" yelled Link in suprise.

"_enough talk time is short as it is!_" Said the Sages "_You must journey into the Twilight the princess and find a power that is locked away in a palace of moonlight!_"

"But, how am -"

"A_long with Lanayru and the other spirits we can open the repair the portal for one trip to the twilight. You may not survive long enough to have to find a way back._" interrupted the Sages.

"Okay then well if your all so sure of my power then let's go!" said Link actually excited about an adventure.

"_Zelda, you have brought the Item we requested?_" asked the Sages.

"Yes I have." Zelda said curtly as she pulled out the Master Sword.

"_Link, Blue-eyed beast we ask you once more to take up the Blade of evil's bane and defend the realm of the goddesses_" said the Sages with reverence in their voices

Link quickly took the Sword in his hand getting the faint shiver in anticipation as he drew the blade.** "This time I fight to save another world"** he thought as he looked at the blade.

"_the Blade still accepts your presence. The prepare your self we shall open the portal._"

"O, goddesses, creators of hyrule and It's many realms. We call upon thee to let the twili's magic reverse and allow us to send over our hero to save their world from Evil. Please accept our prayer as a blessing and a gift and allow what we ask to come true." prayed everyone that had come.

Slowly the mirror began to reform shard by shard the mirror was built. After a while the mirror was whole again. "Link, I know it isn't much to give after you having saved our world but I would like you to have this." said Zelda handing Link a black tunic. "This tunic is made from the fairy's hair. It will protect your from magic and will never be cut."

"Thanks Zelda!" said Link taking it reverently

"The good thing is that you don't have to take time to change just put on the necklace" as she said that the tunic shrank down till it was a necklace. "Wow this will be useful" said Link as he put on the necklace.

The tunic was Black with silver leggings and undershirt the hat was black and had silver that extended down till the bridge in his nose. The tunic shimmered with magic and power.

"_enough Hero if you are ready then hurry through the portal if you survive then you will have gained enough power to open a portal back and forth between the realms._" said the Sages Impatient obvious in their voice.

"sure lets go." said Link as he stepped onto the pedestal Ready for anything.


	3. Welcome Hero of Twilight

**_**Chapter 2_

Welcome Hero of Twilight

As Link was disassembled he got one last look at everyone who was gathered there his eyes lingering on Zelda as they were disassembled and sent into the twilight. "**The last time I traveled through here was with Midna.**"he thought.

Finally after what felt like forever he was assembled into the middle of a bustling square filled with hundreds of twili. Link reassembled right on top of a fountain so he had a good view of everywhere that way he could see everyone. The draw back was that everyone including the Twili guards could see him too.

"Hey, who goes there!" Yelled a big beefy looking twili dressed in red Armour and armed with Lethal Spear.

"I'm looking for Midna." said Link trying to get down from the fountain.

"ha ha ha this kid has nerve." said the beefy looking guy's friend who was dressed more casually but still armed with a weapon. "asking to speak to The queen in the middle of a war!"

"A war!" yelled Link in shock As he finally was allowed to jump down.

"Yes a war! Now who are you and what do you want with Midna?" said the other guard.

"Look just tell her Link is here and he needs to talk to her now can you get that spear out of my face." Link said a little irritated.

"Oy look at him thinking he is so high and mighty. Now what are you? your like no Twili I've ever seen." said Beefy's friend.

"I'm not a Twili I'm a Hylian." Link said as he started to walk away.

The guard's quickly looked at each other and drew their weapons.

"what are you doing." yelled Link as they got on either side of him. The crowd had formed a tight circle around him not allowing him to escape. It had gotten very quiet after Link appeared. "We don't want any trouble Hylian so how about you just come with us and we will get this all cleared up."

Link moved to draw his sword only to notice that it wasn't there anymore! The guards had him trapped pinned to the ground just as Midna walked out of the castle.

"Guards? why are you hurting this Twi-" Midna said before the guard ripped Link's head up revealing his face which was being hid by his hat.

"Hey Midna." Link said grimacing from the hold the guards had him in "I hope you still remember me or I'm going to the slammer."

"Guards release this Hylian now." Said Midna barely hiding her excitement and curiosity.

"so you do know this Hylian?" asked the Beefy guard.

"Yes, Alta I do and his name is Link. now release him before I have to make you." said Midna now not hiding her irritation.

the guard Alta quickly released Link before Midna could take another step forward but it wasn't because of Midna's threat. Alta quickly raised his hand and pointed up into the sky and yelled "Were under attack!" Up in the sky where Alta was pointing were Silver Kargaroks and ridding them were Twili's with Silver Armour wielding glowing swords.

"Run Get the women and children in the castle now!" Yelled Midna fear in her voice. "Link, were gonna need you to help us. Then we will talk about the 'predicament' you are in."

"I would help but I'm kind of missing something. " Link replied gesturing at his empty scabbard . "It seems that the Master sword disappeared."

"hmm... It being the Blade of Evil's Bane I should be able to detect it." said Midna "But it seems that someone has taken it from you by magical means come with me maybe you can use one of our weapons."

Midna started to run towards a large black building with green-blue makings all over it. "Now, listen the council is gonna have my butt for showing you this but I think that this emergency would allow me to break some rules."

The building from the inside reminded Link of a temple except for the fact that in the middle of the room was darkness. The darkness formed a big Black sphere around the middle of the room.

"Link, just Like the master sword there are 2 other swords like it in the realms we twili have one we call it The Twili's Shadow. Unlike the master sword which was created by a Goddesses magic this sword was in the possession of a evil Twili for so long that the dark magic of him is still lingering on the blade.

"So, you want me to use this sword?" asked Link finally slowing down before he could run into the shadow.

"Well, I didn't bring you here to give you a history lesson!" Yelled Midna over the din of hundreds of twili. "So draw the sword and hopefully you can learn how to use the twili style swords" Midna said as she shoved Link into the shadow.

As Link Was pushed into the shadows he cursed. he stumbled around he couldn't see anything he yelled back at Midna "How am I suppose to draw the sword if I can't even see to feet in front of me?" No response. "Okay then don't answer me." Link stumbled around for what felt like forever. finally he found the sword by ramming his hand into it. Yelling in pain he muttered "So this is the stupid sword!" Link grasped the Hilt of the sword and pulled. Before he got full hold of the sword he heard a Male voice in his head _"So hero of light you accept the Demon's weapon?" _

he quickly responded "yeah I guess so."

The voice then replied "_Just like the Master sword requires a wielder pure of heart so this blade requires a wielder with darkness in their heart._"

"So your saying when I draw this sword I will turn evil." Said Link in shock backing away from the sword.

"_No, it means that even though you are pure of heart as long as you wield the sword your heart will be filled with darkness. You will still maintain your conscience and sense of right but you will not be able to wield the Master Sword._"

"Do you know where the Master sword is?" Link asked.

"_Yes, but I will not reveal its location that is information that my child will have to reveal to you._" The voice whispered "_ I can not speak with you much longer just let me say one thing. Welcome Hero of twilight."_


	4. The Winged Savior

**_**Chapter 3_

The Winged Savior

Link drew the sword feeling a cold shiver run the length of his arm up into his head. Link quickly fell to the ground in as racks of cold energy ran up and down the length of his spine.

As Link was shivering the shadow slowly shrank down into the pommel of the sword. The sword unlike the Master sword Link was used to wielding a straight double-edged sword this sword was straight until the end in which instead of curving to an point it like a 'Shamshir'. The Blade of the sword was Silver with green-blue and red markings over it. the hilt was black the pommel on it had a purple gem with silver around it making to gem look like the sun.

Link finally stood up the cold shock waves finally disappearing.

"Hey Midna where are you?" Link said looking around.

"Well well well" said a cold voice "look what we have here boys. It seems like we have captured the princess and found ourselves the second sword being held by a weak little Twilian!"

Link confused by being called a twili quickly turned around to see Midna being held up by her neck by a tall Twili dress in Blue armour.

"Run... Link!" Midna yelled before passing out.

"So your the Infamous 'Link' ?" the twili in armour said as he set Midna down.

Link nodded as he quickly adjusted his stance to better suit his new sword.

"Come now" said the Twili noticing Link's adjustment "we are all friends here. my name is Tallon and all i want is that sword." Tallon offered his hand to Link.

Link quickly swung his sword at Tallon's hand. Tallon withdrew his hand

"ahh so were going to do this the fun way are we?" Tallon said with a grin on his face.

Tallon quickly drew the Large sword that had been resting on his back.

"well you chose your fate." said one of the guards. as they picked up Midna and ran out of the shop.

Link's brain barely registered the fact that he was flying through the air have just been hit by Tallon's sword but he definatley felt himself smash through the pedestal that had just a few minutes ago held his new sword.

Dusting himself off he quickly stood up and blocked another attack from Tallon. He finally got a good look at Tallon as he and Tallon were jumping and rolling through a deadly battle of speed and whatever it was their swords were made of. For the size of Tallon's blade it must have either been very light or Tallon was just very strong. Link ducked underneath one of Tallon's attempted beheadings and feinted right but quickly drove his sword into the left side of Tallon's armour ripping a hole through the blue armour.

Tallon yelled in pain and punched Link sending him sprawling.

"It's funny from Midna's stories you were a hylain not a Twili." Tallon said walking towards Link casually.

"What are you talking about?" Said Link as he struggled to stand up.

"I'm saying your a Twili not a Hylian like Midna said." Tallon said with a smirk on his face.

Link finally was able to stand up but when he attempted to run at Tallon he was met by an invisible wall.

"Ahh you forget don't you all twili have some kind of magical ability." laughed Tallon. "So this whole time I've been messing with you. I could have killed you at any time so this is your last chance. Give me the sword and I will call off my men."

"Never!" said Link.

"ah so you will still hold onto the sword until the end very well ."

With that Link felt walls appear all around him he felt himself being lifted into the air.

"you have chosen death." smiled Tallon.

Link was thrown around and slammed into the wall. He attempted to stand up but felt a weight press down on his chest that felt like it weighed as much as his horse Epona. He screamed in pain as he felt himself fly through the air and slam into a glass statue and land on top of the shards. He felt his life ebbing away as his blood spilled to the floor. He begged for something to help him.

All of a sudden he felt the pressure lift and disappear from his chest. He turned his head and looked over where Tallon had been standing and instead he seen Tallon fighting what seemed to be a Hylian with wings. He watched the battle with a haze of pain over his eyes.

The battle was epic the winged hylian with speed and skill. Tallon with his magic and power. Tallon blasted out a red bolt of energy at the winged hylian the hylian flew up over the attack and dropped down bringing his sword down on tallon's head. Tallon brought his sword up to block the attack and sent the hylian flying. quickly flaring his wings he stopped his short flight. he dropped back down and ducked under a swing at his head. he jumped toward Tallon and spun using the speed from his spin to smash Tallon's sword out of his hand and with that crashed into Tallon his sword's tip resting on Tallon's neck.

Link suddenly felt all his energy drain from his body as he passed out.

Link awoke up to the sound of laughter. Link looked around and see that his wounds had been healed. he quickly stood up and found the necklace that became his tunic was resting on the nightstand beside the bed. he quickly put it on feeling very exposed in his underwear. he heard more laughter coming from down the hall so he decided to investigate. Walking down the hall he heard people talking mostly a female but every so often a male voice would voice usually laughing at whatever it was that the female was saying.

Link finally got close enough to hear what the voices were saying.

"We can't just sit here and not do anything!" said Midna's voice.

"Ha we aren't doing nothing we're sending troops in every day." the male voice said.

another male voice sounded unlike the other voice this one was commanding. "How do we know that is enough though they have the master sword and they are marching here to steal the Twili's shadow and then they will be able to march on helio and take the Angel's feather from us."

"Ha!" exclaimed the over comfident voice. "Didn't you say that your people would be able to hold off any invasion?"

"Yes." said the commanding voice "but that was before they got a hold of the Master sword!"

"Yes! and how is it that they got a hold of it hmm?"

Silence followed for a few seconds.

"It's him! The Hylian must have given them the sword."

"It's not him he couldn't have given it to them..." Yelled Midna.

Link smiled knowing that Midna was going to start cursing so he decided to reveal his presence. Link barged in just as the over confident voice started to say somthing.

"Ahhh see!" said the over confident voice which matched the big round body of a twili. "He was probably trying to escape to go help the enemy." as he pointed at Link.

"Yeah, right Dartul because you know that the man who was able to draw the Twili's Shadow and the Master sword is going to betray us to... um... the enemy." said Midna with alot of sacasm in her voice.

"Ah so this is the Link you speak of but I thought that you said that he was Hylian." chuckled a man who was stand in the corner.

The man seemed familiar to Link somehow. The man was wearing a White Cloth jerkin with and unknown glowing metal chestplate He also had a White sheild on his back

"Look what are you talking about?" said Link pointing at the man in armour.

"I'm saying you no longer appear as you used to." he said as he brought a glass of water over to Link so that he could see his reflection in it.

Link gasped. He was no longer a blond Hylian. He now had white hair with red eye's the black tunic of his now actually looked well with his pale blue-grey skin.

"whoa well now I look like a real Twili." joked Link.

"How did you not notice this before when you were putting on your tunic?" asked Midna.

"Hmmm maybe it was tha fact that I didn't know where I was and I was kinda freaking out from the fact that we might still be under attack!" Link explained

"Hahaha you don't have to worry about that Aysiusa has taken care of the invasion." Midna explained jesturing towards the guy in glowing blue armor.

"and how may I ask did you do that?" asked Link suprised.

"Well, you should remeber being your butt that I saved." Said Aysiusa.

Link then realized that Aysiusa didn't have a shield on his back he had wings!

"So your the winged guy that saved me!" exclaimed Link in shock.

"So the hero of twilight finally figures it out!" laughed Aysiusa

"Well, thats all wonderful and cheery but we still haven't concluded on a course of action!" said Dartul with irritation in his voice. "I say we just through him in a prison and leave him to rot!"

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Midna clapping. "We put him through the Trial!"

"Yeah that is the usual initiation when a twili wants to enter your region of rule." confirmed Aysiusa. standing up after having just sat down.

"Wait wait wait!" said Link curiousity in his voice. "what are the Trial?"

"The Trial" explained Midna "are a challenge set up back when the first people entered the twilight. basically you defeat the greatest fighter of the time and then you are part of the Tribe!"

"that sound simple enough I mean I did that before in the world of Light." mumbled Link

"well do you want to enter the Trial?" asked Dartul.

"Umm. I guess." said Link


	5. Let the Match Begin

**_**Chapter 4_

Let the Match Begin.

Link squinted as he walked into the dressing rooms. The dressing room in the twili colosieum was probably the brightest place in the twilight Midna said that it had to be so bright so that any enchantment the twili about to fight had on their armor would be dispersed by the concentrated amount of Sol energy that radiated from everywhere.

Link quickly searched the weapon rack in the corner for any weapon that would be useful in the fight but sadly non of the swords were designed for his style of fighting. He had asked Midna why he couldn't use the'Twili's shadow' in the fight but she just replied with a simple "It would not be a fair match" so He was stuck with his black armor and a Shadow black sheild that Midna said had belonged to her brother before he was killed.

"Are you ready challenger?" asked a familiar voice. Link turned around to be greeted by Aysiusa. "Oh what am I having to fight you?" asked Link afriad of the answer.

"haha no you won't be fighting me. I'm just here to make sure your ready and give return somthing that now belongs to you." Aysiusa said as he pulled out the 'Twili's Shadow'

The Twili's Shadow's hilt had changed a little instead of the gem being purple it was now a pale blue. "what happened to the gem?" Link asked.

"Nothing happened to it. I just edited it's many layers of magical enchantments so that it was allowed into the arena and don't worry," he said as Link opened his mouth to speak. "the changes are reversable so after the fight you will have the full Twili's Shadow."

Link replied "Thank you I was starting to get used to the curved blade on this thing."

"So I'm taking it you are ready?" Aysiusa asked.

Link nodded still staring at the sword.

Aysiusa walked out of the room and Made his way to midna's chair he had to inform her that Link had the twili's shadow but that he had decreased the magical enchantments on it so that it would be allowed in the fight and that Link was ready. Aysiusa finally found Midna's chair after searching through a massive part of the arena.  
>"So Aysiusa" Midna began "I take it that you have given Link the sword for the fight?"<p>

"He wouldn't have a chance without it." Replied Aysiusa as he took his seat beside her. "The spells have been set so that he will not be able to use all of his power and the same can be said for his opponent?"

"Yes Link and Gralth will be evenly matched for this fight. Now shhh the match is about to begin." Midna said as she leaned forward to watch the match.

A loud voic echoed through the colosieum "Ladies and Gentlemen let the Match Begin!"  
>Midna watched and a Twili dressed in black stepped out of a tunnel in the side of the floor below.<p> 


End file.
